The Skyworld Valentine's Day Party
by WarioMan3K
Summary: A follow-up to my Christmas special fic, Jealousy of the Nintendo kid. In this Valentine's Day special, Waluigi plots to break up Skyworld's star-crossed lovers and get back at 9-Volt in one take, but not if they and their friends have anything to say about it. Contains Pit/Phosphora, 9-Volt/Ana, and even Wario/Mona pairings.


This WarioWare/Kid Icarus fanfic will be for those who like and ship one of my top favorite pairings, Pit/Phosphora. There will also be 9-Volt/Ana and Wario/Mona pairings too, just so you know. Here we go!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare, Mario, Kid Icarus and Super Smash Bros. are properties of Nintendo. Bomberman, albeit owned by Konami nowadays, remains the brainchild of Hudson Soft, whereas Contra is a property of Konami. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix; Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is owned by Renegade Animation; and Wreck-It Ralph and Sofia the First belong to Disney.**

* * *

-The Skyworld Valentine's Day Party-

[Interlude BGM: Waluigi's Island (Mario Party 3)]

Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom laid a lanky man in a purple hat and shirt and black overalls, the latter one bearing an upside-down "L" up front. He was watching a news program with jealousy in his eyes, for he couldn't help but recall that one moment in which he and his brother Wario got themselves into a big shocking sensation of a lifetime for attempting to ruin Christmas by making 9-Volt look selfish and bad. The thundercloud curse that was put on them may have blown over, but Waluigi's inability to learn his lesson stuck out like a sore thumb to this day.

"Stupid angel kid...how come HE gets the girl who looks like someone I'd see in a Playboy magazine and I don't?! He's not even the epitome of handsome like moi, just like 9-Volt has no clue what it means to be a rich CEO for Pete's sake! So Pit worked his butt off to defeat Hades mano-a-mano a long time ago like in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_, big deal. Wait..._New Angel Land_? What kinda name for a kingdom in Skyworld is that? And his counterpart gets to go to the party too? Meh, I dunno what the deal is with that blue-haired woman Pittoo invited to tag along and I don't care, but...ah-HA! It's just like they always say: if you want a couple broken up right, you gotta break them up yourself. I wish Wario were with me, had it not been for the fact that his nosy girlfriend Mona insists he be on his best behavior for all her friends, but..."

Then the man reached for the telephone to call forth a group of Koopa Troopas from Bowser's Castle, intent on hiring them to help him off Pit and have Phosphora the Lightning Flash all to himself. An hour later, the aforementioned baddies showed up: two Hammer Bros, two Boomerang Bros, five Koopatrols, and five Koopa Strikers. The Koopatrols were the high-ranking guards of Bowser's Castle, bearing a similar physique to the regular Koopa Troopas, but they wore intimidating spiky armor in addition to spiked helmets which protect them from being jumped on. Koopa Strikers, on the other hand, had large orange eyebrows; each one wore a soccer uniform and had a black and white checkered shell, with the color scheme of a soccer ball. Waluigi recognized them by their appearances alone since he got involved with Wario in _Super Mario Strikers_ before. They normally attack by placing a shell on the ground, then kicking it at any and all assailants.

"I've gathered you guys here for the greatest task that'll knock your socks off: to help me drive Luigi and Daisy WILD with jealousy by getting rid of that insufferably upbeat Pit to make way for good ol' me! I'll show them, along with Mario and Peach, that even I can have a groovy-lookin' girlfriend - even if she's dressed up like a stripper instead of typical royalty..." The Bowser Baddies looked onwards in confusion, prompting Waluigi to continue, "Erm...nevermind the last part. Demigod or not, she belongs to the great and unbeatable Prank Master Waluigi! Now, here's what we're gonna do..."

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Start of the Dream (Mario Party 5)]

"HIIIIII, 9-VOLT!"

The Nintendo boy, while playing a few rounds of _Super Smash Bros. for 3DS_, jumped up in surprise at the sound of the high-pitched voice emanating from someone he knew very well. He looked back and saw his best friend Ana, who greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek. But something about her was different: usually she'd be wearing her ninja attire, but today she's dressed up like a princess in a purple ball gown, her red hair straight down rather than bear the usual two ponytails to go along with her getup.

"Ana! Wh-what a pleasant surprise!"

"Ana? Who's that? I think you have me confused with somebody else. I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia, here to play with you and come along to the Valentine's Day Party in Skyworld!...Nah, I'm just kidding! I went with Mona, Kat and Yumi to get me the _Sofia the First_ dress to surprise you on Valentine's Day. Not bad, huh?"

"Of course not! You sure love that show, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to be a princess for once in my life...wait, scratch that. More like _ninja princess_. Yeah, that'd be cool!"

"And accompanying Princess Ana are her royal subjects," greeted one of 9-Volt's other friends, an auburn-haired girl in an attire similar to his own, only her shirt was sea green and the skirt crimson red. The shirt, instead of bearing a capital "V" like 9-Volt's, had the famed Hudson Soft bee logo up front. "First up, your best friend Phoebe - that's me - along with Cheerful White, Cute Pink, Keyla, Patricia, and Princess Cherry of the Fruit Kingdom."

"Phoebe invited me and Pink to tag along when we heard Ana's dressing up like Princess Sofia," said White.

Then 9-Volt's mother, 5-Volt, showed up in his room. "Okay kids, let's all get ready to go to New Angel Land in Skyworld while Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Blaze and Arctic are busy inviting Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Rancis and Candlehead to come into the real world with the rest of us."

"What about our ninja pal Yuffie?" asked 9-Volt. "I'm sure she'd be happy to join in on the fun too."

"Of course she'll be there, sweetie. She and Penny are giving the six Contras a hand at Diamond Arcade World, that's all. Oh, and don't worry about Wario: Mona and I will make sure he behaves like a gentleman this time, whether he likes it or not."

"Hah, he'd better," Pink said with a smirk. "He and Waluigi deserved the thundercloud curse Phosphora put on them for trying to slander 9-Volt's good name on Christmas Day."

[End BGM]

* * *

Later in Skyworld's New Angel Land, Waluigi began to spy on the group entering the angelic castle itself. It all began one week after Hades's defeat in 472 BC, in which Pit and Phosphora snuck out from their opposing factions to patch things up, whereupon he learned the real reason they were forced to fight during Viridi's intervention: the Goddess of Nature brainwashed her with a Chaos Kin larva extracted from the then-imprisoned Chaos Kin, and by defeating Phosphora in battle, Pit knocked it off the back of her neck, setting her free as she disappeared in a flash of light. In return, she helped repair his wings at the Rewind Spring while Dark Pit fought Pandora. It was then that they began dating each other in secrecy as the star-crossed lovers of Skyworld, and founded a small kingdom of their own before long, named Angel Land. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of both Palutena and Viridi, a retaliation that rose into a battle royale which resulted in the destruction of said kingdom. Pit and Phosphora's punishment was to be demoted to janitorial duty, or drudgery, within the two distant temples for 5,000 years, but they swore to never give up in their quest for freedom and true love, even if it meant sneaking off from the opposing forces to go on dates, faking battles with each other, or passing themselves off as civilians on Earth during what appeared to be an eternal feud between Palutena's Army and the Forces of Nature in Skyworld...

Then came the year 1595. Pit and Phosphora snuck off from Skyworld to see William Shakespeare's _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ on planet Earth, giving them an idea to lift their 5,000-year punishment and end the feud between Palutena's Army and the Forces of Nature once and for all. Therefore they declared a truce for Palutena and Viridi to sign, albeit reluctantly: both factions shall live in peace, while allowing Pit and Phosphora to live together in what was to be the rebuilt Angel Land, nowadays called New Angel Land. They would go on to call themselves the Dynamic Duo of Skyworld, sworn to protect the innocent people of Earth against dark forces to this day.

But, Waluigi did not care about the history of said kingdom, for all he desired was to defeat and humiliate Pit in front of everyone, and ultimately break up his relationship with Phosphora by taking her for himself. Recalling the incident that involved him and Wario getting struck out repeatedly by the thundercloud curse, he needed a disguise in order to slip by. He noticed one of the Centurions patrolling the castle and knocked him out in order to steal his golden armor. Apparently Pit was able to convince half of Palutena's Army to come join New Angel Land, given his former status as their captain.

"As soon as those do-gooders walk in, the fun begins! Ahhh, here they come now!" Using a pair of binoculars, the lanky man saw 9-Volt walking in with his mother, Phoebe, 18-Volt, Kat, Ana, Cheerful White, Cute Pink, Keyla, Patricia, and Cherry. "No way I'm letting that 9-Volt kid hang out with MY soon-to-be groovy girlfriend! I'll get ridda him too and make it look like an accident, because it's HIS fault she hates my guts!" Next in line were the six Contras, accompanied by Wario, Mona, Yuffie, Yumi and Penny, leading Waluigi to realize that this Valentine's Day party isn't just about romance, but also friendship as not everyone had their own Valentine. Thirdly, Mario and Luigi held hands with Peach and Daisy as they entered New Angel Land, followed by Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Rancis and Candlehead. "Okay boys, the gang's all here...so it's time to commence Operation: Angel Boy-Destroyer! Just follow my lead and everything will be just fine, and in the end, Waluigi...winner!" He pulled out a rose and flashed a sly wink.

New Angel Land's palace had just about everything 9-Volt, Ana and Phoebe could only imagine in their Nintendo-themed dreams: a beauteous garden that rivaled the famed Palace of Versailles's own garden on planet Earth via Paris, France. The palace also had a variety of recreation centers for those who want to have fun or keep themselves in tip-top shape, let alone Pit and Phosphora. It had a fitness gym with a swimming pool inside, as well as an outdoor tennis court, a boxing ring themed after the Skyworld battle stage from _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ for sparring sessions, an outdoor hot spring for rest and relaxation, a game room inside the palace itself, and last but not least, a ten-pin bowling alley themed after Thunder Cloud Temple (only the electricity therein served as its special effects just for show).

Waluigi made his move by knocking out some more Centurions and having the Bowser Baddies swipe their suits of armor. The Koopatrols, however, had to remove their own spiked armor in order to don these disguises and avoid any suspicion. Then he entered the palace and made like a panicky soothsayer in a Centurion armor. "Hark! The herald Centurions warn thee," he began, "the curse of...um...the curse of...oh yeah! - the Evil Eggplant Men from Outer Space, is upon us all in New Angel Land! 'Tis a sad truth to hear that the only way for the Eggplant Curse to be averted would be to break up the two rulers of this fair kingdom. The boy in white with wings be a mere fake, and not a good match for yon Lady of Lightnings to boot, for I be destined the rightful man from which I shall lay down my life or die trying."

"Evil Eggplant Men from Outer Space?" questioned a befuddled Patricia. "What kinda lame speech is that?"

"A ruse originating from Waluigi's jealousy, no doubt," Keyla hissed lowly. Despite her sweet, caring and kind exterior, her vampire side's eyes glowed red, her nails sharpened and fangs elongated whenever she got angry. "I think we'd better look into this."

"I had a feeling it's gotta be him," suspected Cherry. "No way are we getting led astray; his voice's plain as day."

"In order for the curse to not befall this fair kingdom in Skyworld, I must personally address the ones named Pit and 9-Volt with the Enlightening Wedgie of Justice and Truth! Much like the one magic lasso the Lady of all Amazons wields on Earth this day, it will convince these sinners to give in and admit that I was destined to be the rightful ruler until Pit stole it from me in the year 1595!" Afterwards, Waluigi made some shaky movements and screamed hysterically. "Oh no...It be the curse of the Evil Eggplant Men from Outer Space, it be near thine own kingdom!"

"...Evil Eggplant Men?" Pit uttered with a scared look on his face. "If there's one thing I hate more than eggplants, it's being turned into one!"

"Oh, there's no such curse as whatever Waluigi's spewing out," said Phosphora. "I won't let him ruin our Valentine's Day party." She turned over to all her friends to make an important announcement, all the while patting Pit's head soothingly. "May I have your attention please! This man who speaks all kinds of hogwash is really Waluigi in disguise!"

"I knew it was too good to be true," added 5-Volt. "Penny's Lens of Truth can see right through the armor, and it looks like he's not alone..."

"You mean there's no Eggplant Wizards and the like after all?" asked Pit. "Whew...I can relax, but not before I send them out with the Three Sacred Treasures! Waluigi, underling of your own evil, prepare yourself for my titular Final Smash!"

"Not if I get your Smash Ball first and break it!" taunted Waluigi, making a grab for the artifact Pit got out from between the two thrones. "Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Koopatrols and Koopa Strikers, forwaaaaarrrrd-HO!" As the Bowser Baddies went into battle, Waluigi took advantage of 9-Volt having left both his Phosphora Bow and Twinbellows Cannon at his house in Diamond City by running up behind him.

"Uh-oh!" gulped 9-Volt. "Phoebe, Ana, trouble at 12 o'clock!"

"Don't worry, 9-Volt! Princess Sofia's Amulet of Avalor will protect you!" Ana held up the necklace that came with her costume. "Disney Princess powers activate!" Then she lowered her legs to trip Waluigi over, followed by 9-Volt and Phoebe giving him their own "enlightening" wedgie.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Luigi's purple-clad rival. "Cheaters! You just wait till I show you MY Final Smash, the Whirluigi!" Based on his Offensive Power Shot in _Mario Power Tennis_, it involves him jumping in the air in his signature upside-down L shape and spins around, generating a cyclone around him and pulls out a tennis ball to smack with his racket. This would cause the ball to greatly curve over the net and knock his foe(s) back a few feet, also causing them to spin around crazily, hindering their movement. That is, were he not down on the ground with a wedgie by then. Just as Pit was about ready to save the party with his Three Sacred Treasures Final Smash, Phosphora kindly insisted he let her do the honors instead. Never one to turn down his girlfriend's request in spite of his gung-ho attitude, he passed the Smash Ball over to her. She broke it with a few lightning bolts, glowing a rainbow aura in the process.

"Hey Waluigi, I bet you and Wario have never seen my own Final Smash before!" taunted the electrical demigod. "There's no way I'm abandoning my Pit for selfish jerks like you!"

"I don't even wanna know what it is or what you're gonna do to me!" He called out to his hired posse. "Guys! Get me outta here!"

But it was too late, as the party guests had already detained the Bowser Baddies without much trouble. Mona had a clue as to what Phosphora's Final Smash would be, and tossed the Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros and Koopa Strikers over to the downed Waluigi, whereas Yuffie blew a warp pipe whistle to summon the big green pipe itself to throw the Koopatrols in, sending them directly out of Skyworld and back to Bowser's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. When everything was clear and the warp pipe disappeared, Phosphora swung out her long blue scarf like an electric whip, stunning Waluigi's group long enough for her to conjure a thundercloud, the flash of light from its lightning bolt teleporting everyone into the bowling alley at the back of the palace, officially coined Thunder Cloud Bowl.

On one end of the lane stood Waluigi and the Bowser Baddies, all transformed into bowling pins by the lightning strike and lined up in a triangular formation. Up front, on the other hand, stood Phosphora with all her friends cheering for her from off the stone-wrought lanes in their comfy seats. While the bowling alley was indeed themed after Thunder Cloud Temple, it had two disco balls hanging from the ceiling in addition to two astral portraits, also mounted up there. The portrait on the left showed a projection of Pit posing in an upbeat manner, whereas the one on the right had the image of Phosphora spinning a ball lightning on her index finger like a basketball with a friendly wink. In between these portraits appeared an astral projection of a big pink heart, thus making out the obvious that no matter what happens, Pit and Phosphora would always love and support each other just the same, and to never let a single argument come between them.

"Let's get to the main act, called...The Big Leboltski!" Phosphora announced with a wide grin. "Ahem...MUSIC!"

[Final Smash BGM: Going for the Coins (Mario Party 2)]

All the racks on the outside of the stone lanes were filled with bowling balls, each bearing a different color. Because Thunder Cloud Bowl uses Skyworld magic instead of oil on the lanes, the bowling balls were kept clean, shiny and undamaged as they roll toward the pins. While 9-Volt knew Phosphora's favorite colors to be white and blue, he didn't mind picking out a pink bowling ball for her, its color symbolizing love. Then he did his part to show support for her and Pit being together forevermore by giving her the ball, its pink exterior bearing a big red heart design up front with a lightning bolt in its center. "For you, O Benevolent and Fair Electric Princess of Skyworld," he joked with a bow similar to that of a well-behaved prince's.

Phosphora giggled and took the pink ball into her hands, gesturing a princess's curtsy in return. "Why thank you, yon Pure-hearted Little Prince of Diamond City." She knelt down to 9-Volt's level to kiss his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, 9-Volt."

"You too, Phosphora. I'll always look up to you and Pit as my guardian angels, no matter what."

Pit stood up from his seat to give his girlfriend a hibiscus to wear on her head for just such an occasion. "Happy Valentine's Day, Phos. Now bowl a strike for us really good!" He flashed her a sly wink with a smirk.

"You bet! Here we go, go, gooo!" Pit and 9-Volt stood back with their friends as Phosphora stepped up to the lane in a right-handed position. Mona, being the professional bowler (at the very least part-time) that she is, took note of the way her lightning friend prepared the advanced bowling technique known as a hook in amazement. As opposed to a straight shot, the hook in ten-pin bowling is a ball that rolls in a curving pattern. Just before the blonde demigod released her ball, she shouted, "Finishing Blow of Striking Love!" And right down the lane in an impressive curve it went, out of the gutter but straight into the "bowling pins", leaving an electrical heart-shaped explosion in its wake as the ball later came rolling back onto the ball returner.

"STEEEEERRRIIIKE!" cheered Phosphora as the shocking blast flashed brightly, ending her Final Smash with everyone teleported back to the last place they were in when she triggered it; Waluigi and the Bowser Baddies were in their normal forms once again, but since they got struck out by her Final Smash, they were all sent flying out of New Angel Land and out of sight.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Victory BGM: Minigame Winner (Mario Party 8)]

"Hooray for Lady Phosphora!" whooped Pit with his arms raised in the air.

"Nothin' to it, Pit," thanked the Lightning Flash. "Just doing my duty to help save our Valentine's Day party."

"Okay, I'll admit it," said Wario. "Your girlfriend's the definition of shocking fun."

"Now that's what we all wanna hear," added Mona. "I'm sure you've learned your lesson, Wario."

9-Volt walked up to Phosphora with Ana, Phoebe, White, Pink, Keyla, Patricia and Cherry behind him. "Phosphy, from now on I don't care anymore if you and Pit were forced to fight each other at the end of chapter 14 in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_, even though you were really brainwashed against your will before he freed you. I love you both just the same, and will always believe you're meant to be together as the Dynamic Duo of Skyworld." These words he uttered out of kindness and respect earned him a big warm hug from his lightning guardian angel as thanks for being a great friend to both her and Pit.

"You two rock!" said Phoebe.

"And kick butt as a team!" whooped Ana.

Pit smiled back at them. "Aww, thanks, you guys! Just remember one thing..."

"Love will always conquer all!" he and Phosphora announced in unison, sharing a kiss before resuming their Valentine's Day party by inviting everyone to play _Mario Kart 8_ on Wii U with them as a first.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Waluigi - CHARLES MARTINET  
Pit - ANTONY DEL RIO  
Phosphora - KARI WAHLGREN  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Ana - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Cheerful White - TARA STRONG  
Cute Pink - JANICE KAWAYE  
5-Volt - GREY DELISLE  
Keyla - TRACEY HOYT  
Patricia - AMY BIRNBAUM  
Cherry - ASHLEIGH BALL  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day, everybody, and I hope you enjoyed my special fic overall! Boy, I had fun coming up with Phosphy's Final Smash, didn't I? ^^


End file.
